Akatsuki
Akatsuki is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. She is a lvl 90 human Assassin whom later joins Shiroe and Naotsugu. Appearance Akatsuki's original appearence in Elder Tales was a tall male Assassin with purple hair and eyes. His clothing consisted of a long-sleeved purple hooded shirt with dark purple cuffs and reinforced with armor on his shoulder and forehead areas, brown belted pants, knee-high boots with knee guards and a purple scarf tied around his neck. After obtaining an appearance changing potion from Shiroe, Akatsuki changed her gender and size to be similar to that of her real world stature. She is currently a petite female Assassin but with the same purple eyes and hair that she ties up in a ponytail. Her clothing is similar to her previous ones, albeit smaller in size. She now wears a sleeveless purple top, purple arm warmers, brown pants and purple boots. Personality A petite black-haired beauty, Akatsuki possess a level of combat prowess that belies her small build. She is described as being too serious and carrying a somewhat sullen expression.「主いつもの少し不機嫌そうに見えるほど生真面目な表情のアカツキ...」 Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 Akatsuki views herself as a ninja, or more specifically Shiroe's ninja (whom she addresses as her "Lord"). Her sub-class is Tracker. She is hinted to have actual real-life training in the martial arts, which neither Shiroe nor Naotsugu possess. Also, despite her 'loli' appearance, she is actually around Shiroe's age. Since in her real life, her height is of a child; as a result, she is normally treated as such, making her be furious, even though she is an adult. That was the reason why she created her original character in Elder Tale to be a tall silent man until the Apocalypse causing troubles in her in-game daily life.Log Horizon 3: Chapter 3 Interation with Shiroe Akatsuki calls Shiroe "Shukun" (主君), which means "master" in the context of a ninja and his or her lord. Interaction with Naotsugu She doesn't take kindly Naotsugu's brand of humor and attempts to counter his "open perversion" by constantly kneeing him in the face. In most cases, she first takes this action and then asks permission from Shiroe afterward.「主人、失礼な人に膝蹴りを入れておいた」 Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 2 Synopsis The Apocalypse Akatsuki is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. Realizing that her male avatar is going to be an inconvenience, she searches Shiroe, an Enchanter whom she had played with on numerous occasions before and an owner of an appearance changing potion. She finds him in Akihabara with a Guardian named Naotsugu and is invited to travel with them. Despite preferring to be alone, Akatsuki accepts the offer, saying that it is a way to repay her debt to Shiroe for without whom she would still be stuck in the body of a man. The next day, the trio decides to explore the town and discovers that though they can eat and drink, all of the food taste the same and the drinks all taste like water. Shiroe is then called by Marielle, the guild master of Crescent Moon Alliance and the trio ventures to her guild to exchange information. They are informed that most guilds are recruiting members, believing that there is safety in numbers, and are invited to join the Alliance. However, they decline and leave. The trio then decides to experiment and heads to the Archive Tower Forests, a map filled with monsters that attack on sight. They soon discover the difficulty of fighting the monsters but are able to adjust and overpower them. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:Log Horizon members